Brandon Nenshi
Appearance '' Brandon has long pitch black messy hair that is around lower neck length. He has dark-gray highlights in it. He usually puts his hair up in a bun during stressful situations or when he fights. His eyes are that of an icy blue, they are usually emotionless and with deep sadness in them. He usually has bags around his eyes as he doesn’t get much sleep at night. Brandon usually wears dark skinny jeans with some holes ripped in them, along with normal black tennis shoes. Brandon stands at 5’9. He weighs 145 pounds. He is skinny with muscles that are not that big, but he is still in shape. He has burn marks all over his arms/legs and other various body parts. He has a scar on his upper lip that is not noticeable from far away. Brandon wears a black jacket that is usually easy to burn for him to expel more heat from his body. ''Background Brandon was born on July 6th 2000 in Nagasaki Japan. His parents were Kai Nenshi and Nia Nenshi. He lived in poverty most of his life, only surviving on the things that his mother and father killed, he mostly fed on the humans that they’ve killed. It was his only nutrients as a kid. His mother had often to sell her own body to keep on making the funds that it would take to raise them, his father doing harsh slave labor. When he was 5 years old, he was forced to train everyday by his father, his father often abusing them and taking out his anger on him. Brandon often got bruises from everyone around him, except for his mother. His mother treated him with kindness over the years, until she died during unknown cancer in the brain when he was only 10 years old. His father took this to heart and nearly beat Brandon to death, often scolding him with boiling water or burning his arms, to the point where the flesh wouldn’t grow back, or just sagged in place. From the constant abuse and emotional fatigue at play, he’d awaken his power. The power to get revenge on those who had done him wrong, who turned his once happy nature into Ash. He’d now turn them into Ash..The burning flames that laid dormant inside have finally been unleashed, blue in color as were his now emotionless eyes. The flames unleashing themselves as he’d slowly burn away his father, making sure to torture him as he laughed through it. He fled Nagasaki and went looking for a new life when he was 11 years old. He learned how to control his flames after practicing with them everyday, but from how bad he remembers them, it hurts to use them from the torn skin. He often feasted on little creatures like rabbits and focused on exercising his body daily. When he reached 15 he stole enough money to buy himself a plane ticket to America, where he stayed in Ohio ever since. Making a name for himself, when he was 19. Now turning to New-York from the recent nuke, he had to see it for himself. Personality '' Kiyoi is a cold hearten person on the outside, but on the inside he only wanted to be saved. From his horribly uprising he started to hate everyone, especially those who thought they were better than him. Despite his childish and playful demeanor, he was also extremely violent, and highly disturbed. He usually described his killing methods to be messy and brutal, without needless movements, which is a skill he seemed to take pride in. He showed no hesitation to kill someone.Because of his lack of emotional understanding, he was willing to confront any opponent head-on, no matter how dangerous they were. This would lead to his downfall and death. ''Abilities Blue-Flames: Brandon can ignite blue fire anywhere on his body with minimal effort or movement almost instantaneously. He can also combust anything that he touches almost instantly, including robust minerals and living creatures alike. For example, by touching a single tree in a forest when he was young, Brandon was able to set the majority of the forest ablaze, trapping everyone there in a ring of fire. The flames are extremely hot and it is believed their temperature is higher than that of normal fire, which is signified by its blue color. Brandon primarily uses his flames to fight from a distance and burn his enemies using fireballs and flamethrowers. He can also release a short burst of flames for roasting his targets at close range. Brandon often relies on the brute force of his powerful flames to overwhelm his enemies. Brandon is also capable of using his flames to jet himself forward from the bottom of his heels to basically fly toward any opponent, these flames also heat up the area which will ware down a lot of people over time that they fight him. Enhanced Durability: From the amount of flames that he is able to produce daily, his body has hardened itself. Being almost immune to any fire attack at and under 5,000 degrees. From how hardened he had become he's capable of tanking hits that would easily knock another person out, from his high pain tolerance he is able to take shotgun blast and other attacks of high capability at point-blank and be unfazed, expect for the wounds. He was able to survive being thrown into around 5 buildings by a monster he faced back in Nagasaki and still able to burn it into a crisp when he hadn't slept in around 5 days. Instant Cauterizing: From how high his internal body temperature is, he is able to cauterize most wounds almost instantly. He is able to do this without even thinking as the temperature around him also helps at this since it heats up at a rapid rate, making him bleed would be almost impossible unless he is knocked out or is unable to activate his flames. Influence On The Story -- Will add Later -- Quotes * Blah blah blah Category:Characters